


The Nutcracker

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Hermione loves the story of The Nutcracker, but Draco thinks the decoration is used for other...reasons and he's a bit freaked out by it. Dramione Christmas drabble.





	The Nutcracker

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Hermione loves the story of The Nutcracker, but Draco thinks the decoration is used for other...reasons and he's a bit freaked out by it. Dramione Christmas drabble.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione got to know each other when they both returned to Hogwarts after the Final Battle. They started dating afterwards and they both work together at the Ministry, and are now living together as an engaged couple.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The Nutcracker**

Hermione was in high spirits the week before Christmas. She'd been living in the new flat that she shared with her fiancé for almost a month now. Yesterday, she had gone to her parents' house and helped clean out the attic and found a box of her favorite decorations from childhood that they allowed her to take home.

She had managed to talk Draco into purchasing a tree the Muggle way and they had already finished decorating it together that day (although she was certain he probably cheated by using a bit of magic). Now she was working on decorating the rest of the flat.

Draco was sitting on the sofa and drinking a Firewhisky when she plopped down next to him with her box of decorations.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A box of decorations that my parents let me have for the flat," she explained as she opened it. "I don't know what's inside...oh, look!"

He looked at the strange paper thing she held up, which was missing some glitter on one side. "And that would be?"

"A paper decoration I made when I was in primary school!" she said excitedly and got up, quickly placing it on the tree before sitting back down.

"Our tree looks ruined now," he teased.

"Oh, shut up! I'd like to see _you_ make one."

"I could make one _better_ than that."

"I'd like to see that. I'll get some construction paper tomorrow while I'm out."

"What's construction paper?"

"My point exactly," she said dryly and he rolled his eyes.

He watched as she continued to take things out of the box, gushing over various decorations that she remembered making in school or receiving from her family. He eyed the ugly wooden _thing_ she pulled out next.

"What the fuck is _that?_ " he asked.

"It's a nutcracker!" she demonstrated how the mouth moved up and down. "My grandfather made this for me years ago."

"A... _nut_... _cracker_?" he asked with a hint of a squeak in his voice as he backed away slowly from her, eyeing it warily.

"Yes, a nutcracker," she confirmed, looking at the wooden decoration fondly.

"It's fucking _creepy_ looking!"

Hermione shot him a look then turned back to her precious decoration. "It's based on my favorite Christmas story, that was written in the eighteenth century. It's about a young girl's favorite toy that comes alive, who is the nutcracker prince that battles the evil mouse king and whisks her away to the magical kingdom of dolls. It's a brilliant story, and was later made into a ballet. There's many different versions of it today; cartoons, books, movies, plays, et cetera."

Draco raised a brow. "So it's a prince that cracks...nuts?"

"I think you missed the point! It's originally a _toy._ "

Draco eyed it warily. "Just keep it away from _me!_ "

Hermione gave him a strange look then realized what he was going on about. " _Draco!_ Not _those_ kind of nuts, you pervert! Nuts as in the kind you eat!"

"Are you sure?"

Hermione scoffed. "Of course I'm sure!" she threw her arms up with frustration and started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to make some hot cocoa for us and check online to see if there's any ballets in the area that are playing for The Nutcracker. You may appreciate it more if you see it."

Draco shrugged, not knowing what a ballet was anyway. As she left the room, he eyed the nutcracker warily before waving his wand and hiding it in a drawer. Despite what his fiancé said, he wasn't taking his chances with _that_ one.


End file.
